In the reproduction of the color video information by, for example, a video disc player, it is usual to suppress the variation in the time axis of the reproduced color video signal below a level of 10 .mu.s. However, it is impossible to avoid eccentricity of the video disc mounted on the turn-table, therefore a color video signal detected during one rotation of the video disc contains a large time axis variation such as about 20 .mu.s.
Accordingly, a time axis variation eliminating device is provided in a video disc player. In, for example, an optical video disc player, a tangential servo mechanism is provided as the time axis variation eliminating device, which mechanism includes a tangential mirror for deviating the reading beam in the tangential direction of a target track on the video disc. In such a tangential servo mechanism, the color burst signal contained in a color video signal is utilized as phase information of the reproducing signal. In other words, the timing or position on the time axis of the color burst pulse succeeding the reproduced horizontal sync pulse is utilized as the phase information. Comparison of the appearance of timings on the time axis is made between the leading or trailing edge of the color burst pulse, appearing about 7 .mu.s after the leading edge of a reproduced H sync pulse, and a reference signal having the same repetition period as one horizontal period so as to detect a time axis error signal of the reproduced color video signal. The time axis error signal is used as the servo signal for the tangential servo system so as to eliminate the time axis variation or deviation in the reproduced signal.
In such a time axis deviation eliminating device as mentioned above, it is a problem that the time axis deviation eliminating device is apt to apply an incorrect time axis deviations to the reproduced signal since the color burst signal is absent during the vertical blanking period of about 9H periods (about 570 .mu.s) of the reproduced color video signal. The particular time axis deviations are pulsating deviations of 60 Hz and do not affect the video signal due to deviations during the vertical blanking period. However, it is a problem that the time axis deviation causes periodic noises in an audio signal.
There is another player wherein a specific time axis deviation eliminating device is provided so as to avoid erroneous operation during the vertical blanking periods. However, the specific time axis deviation eliminating device is usually costly and furthermore cannot completely avoid the erroneous operation.
An object of the present invention is to provide a color video information recording system of simple construction which system can avoid adverse influence on an audio signal by completely eliminating possible time axis deviations in the reproduced color video signal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a color video information reproducing system in which any adverse influence is avoided by eliminating time axis deviations during the vertical blanking periods.